


Compassion

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, grace!kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: The reader has to convince Gadreel to the right side.





	Compassion

 

“You’re an angel.”

The tall man stood straight, sheathing his angel blade, despite the shotgun you had aimed at him. That wasn’t even your first clue to his celestial nature. His eyes focused on you with an intensity you’d never seen before, and a shiver trailed down your spin.

“And you are a hunter,” he replied, his tone even. His accent was difficult to place; it was thick, deep, and he enunciated each word carefully. It may have been the sexiest voice you’d ever heard. “I mean you no harm.”

You hummed at that, raising an eyebrow. There’d been enough angel activity in the past few months to make you suspicious of anything with wings, and his claim to mean you no harm wasn’t convincing.  “Yeah, I believe that,” you retorted, not lowering your shotgun.

There was a twitch of a smile on his lips and he turned to you with his hands raised, palms flat in front of him. The move made you jumpy and you lifted the gun a little more. “That will not harm me,” he said, keeping his motions smooth. “I assure you, I was only here for him.” He jerked his head towards the dead angel.

“And what did he do to deserve that fate?” you asked, taking one measured step back. “Because I didn’t think you guys made a habit of just going around killing each other.”

“He was a collaborator,” the angel explained, holding out one hand to gesture at the dead body. “It was my mission to end his existence.”

“Mission?”

“From the Scribe of God,” he replied, tilting his head to the side.

You cleared your throat, looking at him with bewildered concern. “The Scribe of God?” you repeated. “As in, Metatron?” The angel blinked, and you shrugged. “What? I know my Bible studies.” Keeping your gun trained on him, you narrowed your eyes. “And it also helps I know the Winchesters.” He stiffened at that, and you grinned knowingly. “What’s your name then, Feathers?”

There was a moment of silence before he answered, lowering his hands. “Gadreel. You are associated with the Winchesters?”

“Yup. Some of my oldest friends. Haven’t seen them in a while.” You twitched the gun upwards, with no intention of taking it off of him. It wouldn’t hurt him, but it might slow him down. “Kevin was a good friend of mine too.” Gadreel swallowed visibly, and what looked like guilt took over his expression. “Tell me why I  shouldn’t put a hole in your vessel?”

“I was only following orders,” he defended. “We are soldiers. I am sorry for the loss of your friend -”

“Bullshit. Angels are emotionless dickbags,” you spat, cocking the shotgun. “You’re a murderer. And worse - you’re doing it for that douchecanoe, Metatron.” Gadreel looked down, and you sneered unpleasantly. “So I can either take you to Sam, or just kill you. I don’t think he’d mind either way.”

He stared at you, no reply coming from him. You had to think quickly - the gun was nothing to the angel, and your blade was inside your jacket. Grabbing for it wouldn’t do you much good if you had to drop the gun, and how the hell do you restrain an angel anyway?

“What is your name?” he asked, suddenly, distracting your train of thought.

“Y/N,” you replied, wondering why you were telling him, and Gadreel smiled.

“A beautiful name,” he practically purred. “I mean you no harm, Y/N. I do not mean anyone harm.”

“The dead bodies you’re leaving behind might say something different,” you spat, and Gadreel looked away again, shame coloring his cheeks. It gave him a boyful look, and you lamented that he was so handsome for a bad guy. Just your luck.

“They are collateral damage,” he explained. “I have to save my home.”

“Heaven?” you asked, and he nodded. “Sam told me who you were. That you let Lucifer into the garden of Eden.” Gadreel’s cheeks colored even more, and you frowned. “So why would you want to go back there?”

He seemed a little perplexed by the question. “It is my home.”

“Weren’t you in prison for like, a billion years?”

Gadreel chuckled at that. “No, not a billion years. But yes, I was incarcerated. It does not mean I want to see my home destroyed, nor my brothers and sisters killed.” You blinked, looking at the dead body.

“Do you even realize what you’re saying?” you stuttered, shaking your head. “I mean, you’re saying you wanna save your brothers and sisters, then you’re snuffing them out like candles.” A mirthless laugh passed your lips. “It’s a little hypocritical don’t you think?”

The angel looked confused, his handsome face contorting into a frown. “I… I am only following orders.”

It was a frustrating answer, and you dropped the gun, sighing heavily. “Following orders isn’t alway the best option, Gadreel. You sure it’s not because that’s all you’ve ever known?” He didn’t answer this time, avoiding your eyes. “You seem like a nice guy. Aside from the… y’know, murder. But why just blindly follow this Metatron douche if he’s making you do these things?”

“He is trying to save Heaven.” His words came out desperately now, like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was you. “Some evils are necessary to save -”

“Bullshit.” Your interruption was met with an expression of contempt and you shook your head again. “Metatron isn’t trying to save anything but himself. And you’re wasting an opportunity to redeem yourself in favor of following orders because it’s  _ easier _ .” The gravel under your feet crunched as you turned to walk away. “Open your eyes, Feathers.”

In a blink, he was in front of you, chest heaving and eyes blazing. “You do not know me. You do not know what I have suffered.” You tucked your head backward, scoffing at him. “I will do anything to save my home and my brethren.”

“You’re not saving anyone,” you replied, shrugging. “But you carry on. I’m gonna go now.” Gadreel looked upwards, as if he heard something you didn’t, and you sighed, pushing past him. His shoulder was like concrete, but you forged onward, intending to show him you didn’t care at all.

First thing you would be doing is calling Sam to tell him where you’d spotted the angel and what he was up to.

A hand wrapped around your wrist, halting your steps and you whirled round, slamming the butt of the shotgun into Gadreel’s temple. He staggered backward, but was barely affected beyond that, and you pushed off, running as fast as you could.

He only appeared in front of you a second later, and you collided with his chest, hitting the ground with an “oomph”.

Damn angels and their ability to teleport.

“You are going to tell the Winchesters where I am,” he ground out, and you stared at him, fearing what he was going to do next. “I cannot allow that.”

“So I get to be collateral damage too?” you squeaked, scrambling away as he loomed over you. “You’re gonna kill me to save Heaven?” There was a flicker of something in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything, bending down to reach for you with two fingers extended. Your gun was torn from your hands, and you reached into your jacket for your angel blade.

Your fingers never touched the smooth metallic surface.

Gadreel picked your body up, cradling you in his arms and looking around. Then he was gone, along with you, leaving being an empty parking lot, and the body of a dead angel with scorched wing marks underneath it.

*****

You woke up to a bright room, in what looked like a cabin. It wasn’t place you recognized, and you sat up, searching for your weapons. Every holster and pocket was empty, but you weren’t restrained, so you slung your legs over the bed.

The wide window at one end of the room caught your attention and you strode over to it, peering out into a forest that stretched as far as you could see. Trees were illuminated by the setting sun, that glinted through leaves to leave shadows dancing on the grassy floor.

The door to the room opened and you turned, seeing Gadreel. “You’re awake,” he said - you fell into a defensive stance, ready to fight with fists, even though you were enormously outpowered. “Relax, Y/N. I will not hurt you.”

“You kidnapped me.”

He had the graciousness to look a little sheepish at that, moving further into the room and closing the door. “You were going to tell the Winchesters where I was.”

“Not like you can’t zap across the world at the drop of a hat,” you snapped back, folding your arms over your chest. “You can’t just go around kidnapping people.”

“You are unharmed. You are safe,” Gadreel insisted, gesturing to the room. “I am merely ensuring I do not have to confront the Winchesters. I do not wish to harm them.” 

You frowned at him, unsure of his intentions. “You wouldn’t have to confront them if you’d stop murdering people. How long until Metatron calls for you again?”

“I do not know,” Gadreel admitted, moving to sit on the bed. “And I am not sure I would answer.” You were taken aback by that answer, and the defeated tone in his voice. Something inside you pushed you forward and you sat next to him on the bed, trying to ignore the way your body reacted to him. “I have met with Castiel. And now, I am unsure of my path.”

“You met with Cas?” you asked, a little surprised. “What did he say?”

“There was… an ambush. When we could finally speak without interruption, he asked me… he asked me to be of assistance to them. A spy to tell them Metatron’s plan.” Gadreel sighed, covering his eyes with one hand. “He alluded that allegiance with Metatron will only repeat my mistakes of the past. And I have no wish for that.”

You watched him for a moment, before humming thoughtfully. “Metatron is a dick, Gadreel. He’s done so much harm already. Why would you follow him in the first place?”

“He holds the angel tablet. He holds the key to saving my home, my people. How could I turn my back on that?” There was so much conflict in his tone, coupled with exhaustion, and you felt an overwhelming sense of pity for the guy. He’d done what he thought was right, and now his choices were being questioned by everyone including him. “I do not feel equipped for this. Sometimes, I miss the easier life, just bars and torture.”

“Torture?” you asked, frowning. “Why would they torture you? A thousand years locked in a cell isn’t enough?”

Gadreel laughed without any humor afflicting the sound. “I had to be punished for my crimes.”

“You made a mistake,” you replied, shrugging. “I think torture is overkill.” Gadreel didn’t say anything, and an instinct moved you to place a hand on his shoulder. “Gadreel, you know what you’re doing is wrong. Killing other angels, killing innocent people… Metatron wouldn’t ask you to do any of that if he was a good guy. And he’s not. I’ve met him. He’s like… Lord Farquaad except more annoying.”

“Lord Farquaad?” the angel looked up at you in confusion, with one arched eyebrow.

“He’s the bad guy in… you know what? Doesn’t matter. What matters here is that you make the right choice. That you don’t let another Lucifer in.” The color drained from his face and he pulled away from your touch, making you sigh heavily. “Gadreel -”

“You must be hungry,” he started, getting up.

“Don’t change the subject,” you snapped, scowling at him. “And yeah, I am, but not the point. What you’re doing is  _ wrong _ , Gadreel.”

He looked frustrated, scrubbing a hand through his short hair. His shoulders flexed, and he seemed so tense and strung out, but you knew there was nothing you could do to make it better. “I will get you some food.”

“Gad -” The door slammed shut and locked, and you growled in frustration. Making him see sense was your only hope. Locked in a strange cabin, with no way of knowing where you were, you had to convince him to the right side, before it was too late.

*****

Picking the lock had taken all of five minutes, and when you ventured out into the rest of the cabin, Gadreel was nowhere to be found. The front door to the cabin was locked, no obstacle there, and you stepped outside, unsure how to go about escaping.

There was nothing in the cabin to indicate your location. Wherever Gadreel had hidden your cell phone and weapons, he’d done a good job, and by the time you’d trashed the entire place, you hadn’t found anything. At the precise moment you stopped and surveyed the devastation, you felt guilt hit you.

He really hadn’t done anything to hurt you.

Looking around the cabin, you tidied away the things you’d torn out of place, and binned the things you’d managed to destroy in your urgency to find some answers. When you were done, you went outside again, sitting on the front stoop and listening to the birds.

It had been a long time since you’d stopped like this. To look at what was around you. When you’d been younger, when the hunting wasn’t life or death every day, you’d taken the time to explore the world around you. You’d seen the sun set over the Rockies, and hiked through the snow in Cedar Breaks. You’d visited the Smithsonian, and watched Metallica play an open air concert.

But with angels, demons, Leviathans, and the general craziness of the supernatural world, that free time had soon evaporated. Friends were few and far between, most of them dead now, and you found yourself drifting from case to case, motel room to motel room.

Was this a sign?

The sun finally set, casting a darkness over the forest and the cabin, and your stomach growled. Remembering that Gadreel had mentioned something about food, you returned inside the cabin, locating a few supplies in cupboards. You weren’t above eating cold hot dogs when you were hungry enough and right now, you were definitely hungry enough.

Halfway through your cold meal, Gadreel walked through the door, appearing shocked to see you in the middle of the cabin. Without waiting for his question, you shrugged. “I’m a hunter. Doors aren’t much of a problem when they have crappy locks like that.”

There was a hint of a smile on his face, and he crossed the room. “You seem a little less… angry with me.”

Another shrugged lifted your shoulders, and you popped another bite of hot dog into your mouth. “I’m stranded here. Wherever here is.” Gadreel watched you closely, but you didn’t say anything else, finishing your meal quickly, washing it down with a glass of water.

“Montana,” he offered, tilting his head down slowly. “This cabin was one of several safe houses that the Winchesters used.”

“Let me guess - nothing but trees for sixty miles?”

Gadreel smiled a little. “Fifty.”

You sighed, letting your shoulders slump down. “That’s a hell of a walk.”

“I will return you to where you were, once I am sure…”

“That I won’t talk?” You huffed a laugh, turning to put your glass in the sink. “Yeah. Or Metatron orders you to kill me.”

“Metatron does not know you exist,” Gadreel replied. “I will return you safely.”

“And what do you need to be sure about?”

He cleared his throat. “Whether you are right.”

“I’m right,” you responded, looking back at him.

“I do not know that,” he insisted, opening his arms wide. “Although I do know that you, Sam and Dean - you are good people. I have seen that, in Sam’s memories.” There was a heavy silence for a moment, and you were unsure what to say. “If I align myself with Castiel, I cannot be certain it will prevent more death.”

You kept your eyes on him for a moment, before looking away and walking towards the bedroom. “Wouldn’t it be better to not kill anyone else?” Without waiting for an answer, you shut the door, leaning against the wood on the other side. Looking up to the ceiling, you closed your eyes and prayed to Cas, hoping he would hear it.

*****

Gadreel left you alone for a little while, and you found an old copy of Pride And Prejudice in the bedroom, settling down to read that. Castiel either hadn’t heard you, or was busy, so you gave up on that option, immersing yourself in another world.

Funny how kidnapping had given you a bit of a chance to relax.

When Gadreel eventually knocked on your door, it was with an offering of coffee and donuts. You took them gratefully, inviting him to join you. “I do not really require sustenance,” he murmured, but walked into the room all the same. He sat a distance away from you as you retook your spot cross legged on the bed, and for a moment, you were a little miffed he’d deliberately put distance between the two of you.

Putting that curious feeling to one side, you enjoyed the food he’d brought in silence, until the lack of sound began to grate on you. “Gadreel?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Have you ever thought about just staying down here?” you asked, and he frowned, cocking his head to the side. It occured to you that you might need to elaborate. “Like, starting a life. Beginning again.”

“My place is in Heaven,” Gadreel replied stiffly.

You couldn’t help the roll of your eyes. “In a cell?”

“I am hoping my brothers and sisters can see how I have redeemed myself -”

“By killing them?”

He looked a little pissed at that; his jaw clenched, and his eyes were anywhere but on you. “I have told you -”

“Bullshit to the mission, Gadreel. Did it ever occur to you that falling from Heaven had already  _ given _ you a chance to start over? Instead, you fall in line behind the first guy to give you an order.” The anger boiling in your chest was heavy and you ground your teeth together. “You killed Kevin. For that alone, I should be shoving an angel blade through your chest.”

“Then why don’t you?” he asked in a soft tone, looking at you again.

You shrugged, pushing away the bag of half-eaten donuts. “Well, for one, you took my weapons away.” There was that twitch of a smile again. You wished he’d smile more - he was handsome, and his smile was… genuine. “And two… Metatron has twisted you. He’s got you thinking this is about your honor. When it isn’t. It’s about him having the power he’s always craved.”

Gadreel looked down at his hands in his lap, chewing the inside of his mouth. “I would not know how to fit in here. I do not have much experience with being human.”

It was your turn to smile. “Ever thought of asking for help?” You slid over to the edge of the bed, letting your feet dangle off. “It’s not shameful to do that, you know. Ask. Make friends.” He was close enough to touch now, and you resisted the urge to reach out and take his hand.

“After everything I have done,” he started, shaking his head and looking away from you. “How could you contemplate being my friend?”

“Well, I didn’t say me, but…”  _ Fuck it, do it. _ You reached out, sliding your fingers over his. “But if I gotta take one for the team, I’m sure I could be your friend.” The smile on his face widened and it was so genuine that it hurt your heart. You weren’t sure if you were doing this because you genuinely wanted him to be your friend, or because he was attractive, or because you knew that getting him onside was best for everyone.

Either way, he wasn’t pulling away from you.

“You would show me? How to live?”

“Why not?” you shrugged, bestowing a bright smile on him, and Gadreel returned the smile with enthusiasm. “Has anyone even tried to be your friend?”

“Dean was… accommodating. But he was using me as a means to an end.” Gadreel sighed, glancing at your joined fingers. “I was doing the same to him and Sam. I believe the answer to your question is no. Even Metatron… I am his tool. He cannot fight for himself.”

“Of course he can’t,” you sneered. “The man is a weasel.” He chuckled at that, and his fingers tightened against yours. “Why don’t you give me one day?” The angel’s eyebrows raised, and you tilted your head, smiling at him. “Just one day to show you what being human is. What having friends is?”

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment, his eyes boring into yours with such intensity, it made you hold a breath. Then he nodded, and you relaxed. “I accept,” he whispered.

“Good. First things first,” you started, standing and pulling him to his feet. “We need to be a little closer to civilization than fifty miles.” Gadreel hesitated, obviously apprehensive about giving you an opportunity to escape. “I promise, Gadreel. I’m not going anywhere. I’m gonna show you what you need to see.”

*****

It was already dark outside, but you knew exactly where to take Gadreel first. An ordinary residential street in the nearest town, full of lit up houses. Wide windows showed an almost cinematic view of families, couples, single people, all going about their lives unaware of the voyeurs they had for the evening.

“I do not understand our purpose in watching these people,” Gadreel muttered, his eyes on a mom reading to her tiny son in bed, the dinosaur covers tucked up around his neck. You smiled, touching his arm softly.

“Because these are the people we protect. The people Metatron will harm if he gets his way,” you explained, tugging on his arm to direct him to the next house. A couple, arguing, a heated row by the looks of things, and the angel frowned. “It’s life, Gadreel. We protect life.”

The couple’s argument escalated as you watched, until it reached its conclusion, and the man and woman started to kiss passionately. Gadreel’s eyes widened as they tore each other’s clothes off, and you backed away, unwilling to be  _ that _ kind of voyeur.

“They are…” He trailed off, cheeks turning red as he followed you away from the house.

“Yeah, and that’s why we’re moving on,” you chuckled, pointing to a house. Inside, illuminated by candles, a woman sat with tissues in her hands, crying. Gadreel’s brow dipped, and he glanced at you, receiving a shrug. “She’s obviously upset.”

The angel stood as close to the window as he could without being seen, and you felt your own emotions build up as you watched the woman sob and curl up into a ball.

“She has cancer,” Gadreel mused. “Inoperable. She will die soon. Two children sleep upstairs.” His eyes drifted to you. “This is not joy, Y/N.”

“No. This is life,” you sighed, leaning against the wooden slatted front of the house. “And life, on occasion, sucks. But we have it, nonetheless. We fight for it.” He stared at you for a moment, before blinking out of sight, and you stood straight, looking around for him.

Beyond the window of the small house, you spotted him, approaching the woman crying on the couch. You held your breath, watching as he reached down, touching her gently on the shoulder. Nothing happened. The woman continued to cry, and a second later, Gadreel was back beside you again.

“Angels were meant to be healers,” he mumbled, his eyes on the woman, who hadn’t moved. “We were supposed to guide and protect humanity and somewhere, we lost our way. I have knowledge of this world, of what my brothers and sisters have done. And also, what we have not done.” He looked towards you, looking eyes with you, and you realized you were still holding that breath. “We have not done our duty.”

“What did you do to her?” you asked, tearing your eyes away from him, and Gadreel smiled, following your gaze.

“I healed that which would have taken her life. She will no longer die from the disease and her children with not be without a mother.” You stared at the woman, wide-eyed, wondering how she’d react when she found out. It was a miracle - there was no doubting that. A warmth at your elbow made you look down to see Gadreel’s hand touching you. “Our duty was to protect,” he said quietly, tugging you a little closer. “And I was the very first to fail.”

You weren’t sure what to say to that - you could only think that his face was  _ really _ close to yours, and he smelled  _ amazing _ .

“W-we should go,” you whispered, breaking the heavy tension between you.

Gadreel opened his mouth, then snapped it shut quickly, following you away from the house and onto the sidewalk. You stuffed your hands in your pockets, hugging yourself with your jacket. It wasn’t a particularly cold night, but you felt a chill anyway.

“Back there,” you started, pausing as you tried to align the words into a legible sentence. “If you guys can cure cancer and stuff… why don’t you?”

Gadreel was silent for a moment, but his eyes were focused on you intently. “I can heal. I cannot cure. It is not something I can place in a bottle, or a needle. And… it is not always appropriate.”

“Not always appropriate?” you asked, blinking at him. “So babies dying from cancer while murderers and rapists sit in -” You stopped, hearing the rage in your own voice. “Sorry. I guess, I mean, it doesn’t seem fair.” With a shake of your head, you sighed, spotting a bench up ahead. You gave no warning to Gadreel, who almost walked straight into you. “If there’s a plan, how come you could do that? Won’t a reaper show up to take her anyway?”

“No,” Gadreel replied, taking the seat next to you. “It was not her time.”

“But how do you know?”

He shrugged. “I healed her. She won’t die.” The look on your face must have exposed your frustration and the angel started to chuckle under his breath. “You are perplexed by that?”

“How can you have such faith? You follow without question,” you narrowed your eyes as you regarded him with an air of confusion. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

Gadreel sucked in a breath, looking down at his knees. “I did not follow orders once, and I caused the downfall of man. You can see my faith is strong with my loyalty.”

“But Metatron is evil, Gadreel. Or at the least, he’s a dick.” There was a slight smile on Gadreel’s face, and that managed to annoy you a little. “You’re following his orders, when you  _ know _ what he did to Castiel. You  _ know _ that he made the angels fall, and now he’s getting them killed with his little war games.” The angel was silent, giving away no hint of his reaction to what you were saying, and you threw your hands up in irritation, standing from the bench. “All this… it’s gonna be gone. He’s playing  _ God _ , Gadreel, but he’s  _ not _ God.”

His cheeks flushed and he got to his feet. “I know what he is, Y/N, but thus far, he is the only one to show me any compassion in this world!” He huffed, and you suddenly realized how close he was. “Except for…”

“Except for what?”

“Except for you,” Gadreel finished, raising a hand to cup your cheek, and you found yourself captivated in his hold. “You have shown me more in a few hours than I could have experienced in a millennia free of chains.” Your heartbeat was pounding in your ears as Gadreel closed the distance between your lips. Had he always been that tall?

The kiss was brief, enough to light a spark in your core, and you were panting when Gadreel pulled away. “I -” Your voice cracked, and you cleared your throat, trying to speak. “I might have something else to show you.” He raised an eyebrow, cupping your chin with his fingers and using his thumb to snag your bottom lip. “Take us back to the cabin.”

A whirl of motion had your head spinning, and warmth washed over you as Gadreel held you close, practically carrying you. You could hear the flutter of feathers, and for a split second, you could have sworn you felt them brush against your skin.

Landing back at the cabin, you sucked in a lungful of air, still not a fan of the angel teleportation. Gadreel placed a hand on the small of your back, and you nodded to let him know you were okay. When you straightened, those piercing eyes were on yours and you had to acknowledge the attraction you’d had to him since the moment you’d seen him. His features were stern but soft in the right places, like he was bred directly from royalty. And goddamn, he was  _ huge _ .

“Have you… ever…”

Gadreel chuckled, cutting you off, gripping your chin to swallow down your words. The way his tongue snaked against your lips, begging for access, you knew that either his vessel had some really good memories, or Gadreel wasn’t as unworldly as you imagined.

You were moaning wantonly against him now, clutching him tightly and - fuck, who had arms this thick? - practically writhing on his larger, bulkier - is everything about this man huge? - frame. There was another fluttering sound as he moved you into the bedroom, another twist in your belly. You ignored it, too focused on climbing Gadreel like a goddamn tree.

He needed a reason to go against Metatron? Hell, you’d give him more than one.

You had agreed on a day, afterall, and angels had to have an awesome recovery time.

Gadreel’s kisses dragged you back from your thoughts, his hands hoisting you against his waist. Instinct made you throw your arms around his neck, grabbing onto his shoulder blades. He groaned loudly, throwing his head back. “That feels -”

You frowned, unsure what he meant. “I’m touching your back,” you whispered, concerned. “Are you hurt or something?”

There was a tight smile on his face, and he sucked his tongue between his teeth, rolling his hips to show you how very  _ not _ hurt he was. “My wings are sensitive. Disuse,” he murmured, his lips twisting into a sexy-as-fuck smirk as he pressed his nose into yours. “Your hands are where they would be if they were corporeal.”

The question left you before you could stop it. “Can I see them?” Gadreel paused, pulling back to look into your eyes. “Is that even possible?”

He looked down, closing his eyes, and the air in the bedroom seemed to shift, forcing you to breath deeply. In the blink of an eye, there were two gigantic wings occupying the space around you, and you gasped at the sight. Gadreel waited, patiently, as you lowered your legs to the ground, sliding your arms up underneath his.

You had barely brushed your fingers against the lowest feathers when he made an almost primal sound, grinding his hips against your belly. “That feels good,” he growled, bending his head to lean his brow on your shoulder. “So good…”

Concentrating on what you were doing, you didn’t notice the warmth between your thighs at first. You dragged your fingers through Gadreel’s thick downy wings, smiling at the little crooning sounds he made. When a spark of pleasure struck you at your very centre, you squeaked and almost tugged a little too hard.

“Do you like that?” Gadreel murmured in your ear, and you whimpered in response. “Open up for me, Y/N…” His words accompanied a hot pressure between your thighs, and you spread them, trying to make sense of what was happening. He wasn’t touching you - his hands were firmly placed against your lower back, and you were still fully clothed. But he was doing  _ something. _

The pleasurable heat continued to fill your insides, and you groaned, clinging to his wings for stability, unable to stop the roll of your hips. Whatever it was he was doing to you, it felt like being fucked hard and fast and slow and steady and everything all at once.

You barely had time to put it together in your head before you were falling apart in his arms. Gadreel growled, kissing along your throat as you relinquished your hold on his wings to indulge yourself in your climax. The pressure between your thighs flooded up to your belly, and you greedily begged for more.

Somehow, between the orgasm and angelic powers, you found yourself on the bed, pushing your clothes off whilst trying to strip Gadreel at the same time. It was messy and rushed, but filled with desperate kisses and a longing to feel bare skin against yours. He was just as urgent for you as you were for him, and when he pushed your thighs apart, you almost told him to stop.

Then his tongue grazed your clit and you simply screamed instead.

Gadreel grinned, nuzzling against your slick folds, dragging his tongue from top to bottom and back up again, teasing you mercilessly. Your thighs were shuddering, and you were panting heavily, needing more and more from him, while being overwhelmed at the same time.

“Gadreel…”

He ignored you, flattening his tongue and pressing against your soaked entrance, applying the smallest amount of pressure. You moaned his name, reaching down to tug at his short hair, not even noticing that his wings were gone.

His hungry, demanding tongue thrust into you and you cried out, dragging your legs up to bend them at the knees, and Gadreel took every advantage of the situation, lifting your ass off the bed to get more of you into his mouth. He lapped and suck and scraped blunt teeth over sensitive skin, and you were pinned; a quivering, sweaty mess under his ministrations.

“Please…” you begged, writhing in his touch and reaching for him. “Gadreel, please… fuck…”

There was a satisfied smirk on his face when you ceased speaking to cry out your pleasure. 

Everything was a blur as Gadreel let your legs down, releasing you from his touch for a few seconds. He crawled up, covering your body with his, watching your chest heave and cheeks blush with exertion. “Would you like me to fuck you, little one?”

Your heart skipped a beat, and you nodded, unsure if anything that came out of your mouth right now would be understandable, and Gadreel smiled again. He sat back on his haunches, watching your pussy pulse and clench around nothing. You were soaked and slick for him, and he had to swallow the need to just take you hard and fast.

He curled his fingers around his cock, lining himself up before sinking into you slowly, letting you feel every inch. The sound he made was a deep rumble in his chest and you reached up for him, wanting him as close as possible.

“So beautiful,” Gadreel murmured, dragging the tip of his nose along your jaw and across your cheek before dipping his lips against yours. You moaned into the kiss, lifting your legs to wrap them around his waist. He moved, pulling out almost all the way, and sliding back into you with an agonizing pace.

The friction was intense, and you grabbed his arms to cling to him, gasping every time he hit that spot deep inside that was so pleasurable it hurt.

Gadreel moaned and lifted his head, almost grimacing at the pleasure of your body taking him over and over. You cried out, digging your nails into his skin, and he hissed, dropping his forehead to rest against yours. His body tensed, and he shuddered, cumming hard and unexpectedly.

But he didn’t stop. His cock was still hard and pulsing, and you were so close to the edge. Everything was sensitive and he was intent on seeing you through. He took your lips in a deep kiss, dragging his hips downward, putting as much pressure as he could into the thrust. As he pushed in completely, his cum making you slick and sloppy for him, his pelvic bone crushed into your clit. Stars exploded behind your eyes as they snapped shut, and your hips bucked against him, milking the last drops of his orgasm from his wrung out body.

He was hot and heavy against you when he collapsed, but he rolled off quickly, leaving you sweat soaked and panting on the sheets. You managed to open your eyes and stare the ceiling, wondering if you’d ever had an experience that intense in your life.

The bed creaked when Gadreel shifted onto his side, propping his head up with elbow and looking at you with a smug little smile on his lips.

“What?” you asked, glancing at him, a blush rising on your cheeks.

“You are an intriguing woman,” he said, reaching out to run one finger down your arms, prompting goosebumps to raise. You shuddered, biting your lip.

“That’s not the sort of pillow talk I was expecting,” you replied, letting your eyes fall shut, a sigh of pleasure escaping you when Gadreel dragged his finger up your arm and around to tease your nipple. He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on your cheeks, and you rolled your head to face him, opening your eyes again.

“I do not think,” he murmured, kissing your lips this time, his voice low, “that you need to show me anything else.”


End file.
